Crafting Recipes
Redirect to home Official website To craft items place 2 items that can combine to craft things on the crafting bench by holding "Q" and hovering over to the kind of item you would like to drop. The crafting bench can be found in the center of the Lobby Store and in dungeons behind locked doors. If you accidentally drop an item in the Lobby, no other player can see it or steal it. The crafting bench looks like a brown box with orange lights inside it. Bottle C + Bottle C = Bottle A Dagger C + Bottle A = Dagger A Stick + Stone = Dagger Dagger + Bottle Yellow = Yellow Dagger (Knock out) Dagger + Bottle Blue = Blue Dagger (Faster) Dagger + Bottle Green = Green Dagger (Knock back enemies, Slow enemies) Dagger + Bottle Red = Red Dagger (Stronger) Dagger + Bottle C = Dagger C (Stronger , Faster , Knock back enemies) Stick + Leather = Pure Wand (Turns rotten bread into bread or toast) Stick + Rope = Whip (Use it to reach high places) Whip + Bottle C = Charged Whip (more distance than the whip) Leather + Bottle C = Gravity Gum (change gravity) Rock + Leather = Moss Ball (makes more damage than a rock) Boots + Whoopee Cushion = Fart Boots (Sounds a fart every time you jump) Boots + Bottle C = Charged Boots (Crawls faster and jump higher) Boots + Gravity Gum = Gravity Boots (Use it to change gravity without having gravity gum on your hand) Rock + Rope = Yo-Yo (Can throw it and it will come back) Yo-Yo + Bottle C = Yo-Yo C (Stronger, Slows enemies, More knock back) bottle + bottle = Binoculars (Can zoom in) Rope + leather = Backpack (Can save more items, 6 max) Backpack + Bottle C = Jetpack (A normal backpack that makes you fly) Backpack + Leather = Hiking pack (Saves more items, 8 max) Jetpack + Whoopee Cushion = Fartpack Gun + Whoopee Cushion = Fart Gun (Knocks out but not kill enemies and it doesnt need bullets) Bottle C + Whoopee Cushion = Charged Whoopee Cushion (farts faster) Gun (any type of gun) + Binoculars = Sniper (can zoom in with your gun) Pure Wand + Whoopee Cushion = Poot Wand (makes Bread turns into Rotten Bread) Spinner + Bottle Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and Black = Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and Black Spinner (Defeat blue boss for white spinner, Black spinner so speedy) Whoopie Cushion + Spinner = Tooty Spinner (Sounds like Propeller) Whoopee Cushion + Charged Whoopee Cushion = Ultra Whoopee Cushion (NO LONGER WORKS!!) Foam Finger + Bottle C = Super Finger --Demon's Awakening-- (Demons's Awakening Edition) Gun + BottleEXP = Laser Gun (Demon's Awakening Edition) Dagger + BottleEXP = Sword --Reborn (UP TO DATE NOW) -- (reborn) Stick + Stick = Bat (reborn) Rock + rock + rope + stick = sword (reborn) sword + bottleR = swordR (reborn) sword + bottleG = swordG (reborn) sword + bottleY = swordY (reborn) sword + bottleC = swordC (reborn) sword + bottleB = swordB (reborn) Summer Sun + Dagger = Daggersun (Unobtainable event item) (reborn) sword + summer sun = sun sword (Unobtainable event item) (reborn) whip + summer sun = sun whip (Unobtainable event item) (reborn) Bat + Metal Bar = Metal Bat (reborn) Crystal + crystal + rope + stick = crystal sword (reborn) crystal + pure wand = crystal wand (reborn) 200 candy + swordC = halloween sword (reborn) 150 candy + charged whip = spooky whip (reborn) rope + coil = reinforced rope --Super Cube Cavern-- Note: People can see your items, craft carefully. Stick + Rock = Dagger Stick + Rope = Bow (Arrows aren't craftable, considered a drop) Stick + Fabric = Backpack Stick + Stick = Boomerang Rock + Fabric = Baseball Rope + Fabric = Whip (Note: does not work like normal whip, works more Indiana Jones like) Fabric + Fabric = Sash (Used to carry badges, you get badges from killing enemies. Extremely rare) Rock + Rope = Yo-yo Rock + Rock = Boots Stick + Super Magic = Gravity Rod Super Magic + Dagger = Sword Super Magic + Backpack = Jetpack Super Magic + Whip = Super Whip Super Magic + Boomerang = Super Boomerang Super Magic + Boots = Super Boots Super Magic + Whoopee Cushion = Comedy Gold Super Magic + Shield = Soul Shield/Demon Shield (Functionally the same, visually different. You get one or the other.) Sword + Fire Spirit = Firebranded Fury (4 Dmg) Super Boomerang + Fire Spirit = Triple Boomerang Boots + Fire Spirit = Lava Walker Boots Lava Walker Boots + Super Boots = Obsidian Boots (Has the effects of both boots) Compass + Strange Gizmo = Kart Spring Boots + Whoopie Boots = Clown Boots Kart + Clown Boots = Clown Car Category:Boots Category:Bottle c Category:Bottle C Category:Whip Category:Special boots Category:Packs Category:Lantern Category:The items that make sound Category:Daggers Category:All Category:Spinner Category:Gamepasses Category:BIR Category:Stick Category:Bottle L Category:The heck crystal Category:Rolltape Category:The Face Category:BotteS